The Second Prophecy
by HeavensWings101
Summary: Harry life has taken a turn for the worst nothin seems to be going right.. but a Mysteries girl comes to hogwarts, and inexplainable evets happen as well....Who is she and how can she be of some much help to Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Please Note: Harry Potter is not mine I only own some of the characters I made and that's all

**Chapter 1**

Harry was lying awake silently; the only sound that could be heard was the loud snores of Ron in the next bed. Harry rolled over and looked out at the heavy morning dew out side. He had been up fairly early because of the sharp paining in his scar and he knew only one thing could come of that, Voldemort was growing stronger. But what was bugging him the most was he knew all these, and yet the Order would hardly say a thing to him.

He was so frustrated at these, wasn't he what Voldemort was after, shouldn't he know at lest what was going on! Also Sirius had died………..because of him trying to protect him from the death eaters that had attacked him a few weeks ago it was hard to admit he was really gone, why were these things happen, every thing in his life gets worse now he HAS to go back to the Dursley's these year wasn't going to good.

He was brought out of thought by Ron "Morning Harry, What time is it?" he yawned

"Time for Breakfast I'm starved, and Where suppose to meet Hermione there………now! Said Harry "O balmy! Hermione going to kill us!" shouted Ron as he jumped out of the bed.

Harry and Ron ran down the hall and finally reached the Gryffindor table and set down as a huge stretch of food was laid out

"You're late again! I told you two to meet me at the Great Hall at 7 o' clock sharp!" foamed Hermione as she looked angrily at the two. "Well….?" She said impatiently "Well what?" yawned Ron "Well what were you doing? I suppose homework or talking about girls and 100 ways to smog her or quidditch till the wee hours of the night. Hermione eyed the two. Harry coughed well ummm not entirely true…" said Harry "Boys!" Hermione huffed and started poking at a piece of sausage.

"Well why the bloody hell did you drag us out of bed so darn early?" Ron yawned again reaching for toast "I made you drag your bloody butts out of bed because there is someone I wanted you to met, she's new so I though you would like to met her, I though you might be interested about so of the things about her, especially you Harry" as she continued to poke at her food madly

"especially me? Why me. What's so interesting about her?" questioned Harry "Well I can't really tell you because I promised Dumbledore" "you promise Dumbledore" said Harry heatly "Yes Harry I'm sorry…." Hermione knew how Harry was feeling about everyone keeping an important part of his life from him mostly Dumbledore and she didn't want to push it to much but these girl could help him "In ways we could never"

Dumbledore had said to her that night in the hall when she had been in the library. He had mentioned that she could help Harry in these hard time, and she trust Dumbledore with her heart and she knew that he only wanted that best for Harry.

"She's suppose to met us her soon" she said "Hermione!" they turned around to a figure in the Hall Doors, she had shoulder length dirty blond hair and sparkling blue eyes and she was fairly tall to with her robe having the Gryffindor symbol on it. "Catherine! Over here" shouted Hermione. Harry and Ron's gaze folder her as she set beside Hermione. "You finally woke I wasn't going to wake you these morning because of your long journey yesterday"

"Thank you yes I had a wonderful night sleep and I'm ready for my first day" she said cheerfully "O and these um Two must have been the boys you where speaking of" she gazed behind Hermione at Harry and Ron who finally came back to reality "Welcome Back" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Catherine just giggled at the two now blushing hot red in the cheeks "You have been talk of as "said Ron "Yes I have "she said bluntly "Catherine I would like you to met Ron Weasley and Harry Potter"

Harry was just waiting for her to stare up at his scar and gap and just say Harry Potter like most wizards and witches and every magic creature does when they see him. But to Harry's shock she didn't do a thing at all not even a stare or gap or anything Harry stared at Ron confused and Ron gave him the same look back " nice to meet you I'm Catherine Dumbledore" Ron just gaped and said Catherine…….Dumbledore. "You now her Ron?" said Harry even more confused as ever "Well ya who doesn't she the only niece of the most powerful wizard ever ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

Harry couldn't believe it someone that shares the same thing he does, in a different way but the same fame. Harry just beamed with happiness, but she might like the attention and she could be different Harry though ya I probably be so another stick up one who got every thing he though sadly. "Well we best be of to class we have potions first" said Hermione.

Harry and Ron just groaned as they walk of to there first class. Hermione pulled Ron up ahead with her and said she forgot something in the tower and she wanted Ron to come with her. But before Ron could protest she had dragged him up the stairs "Go on ahead of us Harry and Catherine, will be there soon" she shouted as she dragged Ron up the stairs. So Harry and Catherine walk on to Potions nothing was said for the first few minutes because

Harry was uneasy what to talk about I mean he just met her and she was a stick up. Finally Catherine broke the silent "Harry I bet your wondering why I didn't go of my rocker when Hermione said your name" "Ya I am…. I mean most people do when they hear my name" Harry said silently " I guess I don't take you as a special person which I now you don't like ,Uncle Albus has told me many things about you " _" ya butter up to me why don't you that's all you want problem to make some head line" _Harry scowled to himself ,

she smiled "not many would ever be able to take on Lord Voldemort" Harry stopped dead in his tracks" You…said…..his… name, You really said his name with no fear" he said shockingly " I did" she smiled " You no your about the only few I have ever heard say that with no fear at all besides my self and Professor Dumbledore" " I suppose I am I do not fear the name because it not even his true name is it?" she said " No your right it isn't" " So people are scared of a name and not a person , they should be scared of Tom Riddle not the name he made for himself isn't that true" she said " I never really though of it that way at all" Harry said simple.

"Wait up!" shout Hermione as Ron and her ran towards them "Were going to be late!" she cried and dragged them along with Ron into the Potions room.

They found there sits and were getting there stuff out when Malfoy entered. "well, well, well so its true the famous last relative of Dumbledore has finally made her way to Hogwarts" smirked Malfoy " Leave her alone Malfoy" foamed Harry " Why Potter, is she your girlfriend or something now are the celebrities make a famous family now? But I have to say of all the famous people we have here at least she's good to look at and isn't a Pot Head like you and that Old bag" laughed Malfoy "I'm warning you Malfoy lay off!" shouted Harry "Why in bloody hell would a girl like her be with a thing like you Potter, when she can have a pure high powering wizard like myself" he cooed into her ear. "Honestly could you two quiet it? I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON" Catherine yelled as she turned her back to them and stared at the board.

Harry was shocked he didn't mean it that way, it was Malfoy who was the one wanting her for his position not him. He was about to protest when Hermione glared at him and said "Don't you dare Harry" she spat and turn her back and try to talk to Catherine.

Harry slide down in is chair miserably " well she doesn't hate you mate" said Ron " o ya Ron she just loves me absolutely bloody loves me and is perfectly fine in what I just said, wonderful first impression on me" Harry said sarcastically " ya" laughed Ron nervously

The door flew open with a BANG! And Snape flew through the door "Turn to page 567 in your books" said Snape as he eyed the class "Well Miss. Dumbledore you have finally arrived I see, I hope you well not have a tendency to brake the rules as our celebrity Mr. Potter tense to enjoy doing from time to time' Snape smirked slyly as he looked at Harry. Harry just glared at Snape" We will see Professor Snape" she replied politely "We will won't we, see if you rub of on Mr. Potter to see he stays in line" replied Snape plainly as he turned he's eyes of Harry and back to the book in front of him

O yes Mr. Potter detentions for give me a snotty look like that see after class" smirked Snape. Snape always had some thing on him; he was always the bad guy to him, didn't do a dame thing and Snape still gives him a detention, and even worse impression then ever thanks to Snape though Harry hotly .Things just weren't going his way these time.

**Chapter 2**

Harry, Ron Dean and Seamus were in the Great Hall practicing Charms. Harry kept messing up because he was so stemmed at Catherine for blaming him for something Malfoy did.

"I did absolutely nothing to her! I stood up for her because of Malfoy was playing her and GRRR I did nothing bloody wrong did I Ron" he said heatly " Well mate I don't no I mean my be she didn't want you to I mean you hardly no her , and by the sounds of it you and Malfoy were bloody fight for her" said Ron

Harry gapped at Ron "I don't fancy her no way!" I don't even know anything about her how the hell could I like her. "Well you're a guy and she a pretty it happens Harry" said Dean

Harry looked down to where Hermione and Catherine were giggling at laughing, he sighs. "Girls are so confusing" he said "well ya they are they what current things from you there emotional and all and the have a time of the month maybe you got her at a wrong time mate" said Seamus

They all looked a Seamus blankly "mate since when did you no all the things girls fancy" said Dean " My ma give be a big talk about it one time" he said "My mum would just yell at me and say I have no woman respite" said Ron with a gulp. Harry just sat there and though what would is mum say if she was still hear what would she had said to him .

He never really though about his parents in a while and it made him feel a little sad that he would never now what his mother would have said to him about girls. Lupin had told him that his mother and father together where a very lovely and funny couple. So he's father would probably laugh at his mother telling him that. And his father would tell him to talk to Catherine and set things straight

Harry smiled it almost seemed as if they were real right now and he had a family and nothing he wasn't the famous Harry Potter he was just Harry Potter . These feeling never had hit him before ever. Than all of a sudden the mail came and Hedwig had a letter for him, it said:

_To Our Son _

_Great Hall Gryffindor Table_


	2. Chapter 2

I have been on vacation so I haven't had time to add these to the story so tell me if you like these and I'm up for people to give me ideas for more chapters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't believe it! He had to reread the words over twice

_Our Son_

_Gryffindor Table Great Hall_

It couldn't be addressed to him, it had to be a mistake… his parents where died. "What you have there Harry?" said Ron, Harry just shoved the envelope into Ron's face "but…. Harry your parents are…." "I know there died" "Ya …but how can they send you a letter?" "I really don't know Ron" "Well open it Harry" Ron said shoving it into his arms "NO! What if it isn't even mine!" he shouted "It's not even possible in the wizarding world is it?" "Owls don't make many mistakes Harry, and if it isn't yours well give it to the right person ok" "I guess" "Well go on Harry!" Ron said eagerly

Harry tore open the envelope than stopped "Maybe we should open it in the common room" he said " ya less people ,if some one found out you got a letter from the died, think of the field day the Prophet would have!" said Ron loudly "Shh Ron ya I can see it now **THE DIED COMMUNICATING TO HARRY POTTER**" Harry laughed

"What you got there Harry?" they turned around to see Hermione and Catherine there looking at the letter "It's a letter from…….."Ron stammered "Mrs. Weasley probably what to see if were studying well Ron and I have to go to the library see you later Hermione" they ran out of sight. Catherine watched them and smiled "what do you think was in the letter Catherine?" "O probably Fan mail from some one and they wrote something else so no one would no" "I guess but Harry …fan mail? I would have never though?" haha stop worrying Hermione "ok but Harry's been so distant lately I make me feel…. o never mind we have an assignment to do"

It made Harry feel terrible to lie to Hermione he never did before first time in 5 years it made him feel awful , but Catherine was there had she doesn't need to think of him as a freak anymore than she already does. They finally reached the common room and set down in front of the fireplace "No ones here so open it" "ok ok" Harry tore it open and out from the envelope floated two papers that were both shaped as months. Similar to the howler Mrs. Weasley had send Ron in second year. Than a female voice spoke from one of them

_My Dearest Harry _

_Right know your father and I have already pasted on. We left you these letter to let you no however things happen that we don't blame you and never well. You are probably in Hogwarts studying hard and getting good grades…_

_And playing Quidditch and pulling some pranks! Haha_

_James honesty I don't want my son taking on your old school habits!_

_What's wrong with my old school habits and besides some one has to keep the Marauder's going in the school! It's like a tradition almost and well my son the only on who can carry it out so far._

_O know I no why your were so glad we had a son, which Hogwarts would do fine with out another you around_

_Of course they do and Harry can carry it out he probably looks as handsome as his dear old dad was_

_O shore James_

_Come now lilykins you did marry me for my good looks daring and brains? _

_And why I will never know_

_That not very nice thing to say lilykins your calling your own son ugly _

_I AM NOT! I love Harry I don't think he's ugly, what's ugly is that fat brother-in-law Vernon Dursley my sister married, think of the creature that came out of them!_

_HAHA a fat Snivellus! That is what you don't want another at the school is another Snivellus, Son I hope he doesn't bug you at all because if you have ever cross paths with the git I will personal jinx him to the moon_

_Dear you're a man and you still call Snape Snivellus! And stop teach our son bad things! Which you probably already started you and Sirius_

_I don't know its hard to tell he's only 18 months now… But I bet you're a Gryffindor like your mother and I were and of course you have the Potter charm that your mother fell for_

_Sadly yes_

_Well he has to because Padfoot and I were (who you are living with now I shore) were the chick magnet when we were in Hogwarts and I got my prize didn't I?_

_That's very sweet Jamesy and how could I for get…did you say he's living with Sirius! That's worst than you!_

_That hurts lilykins, but at least he's not living with ugly git head and your twig sister_

_I certainly hope not! O Harry if you ever are I sniff sniff…………._

_Lilly Hunny don't cry it isn't your fault if he does end up there_

_YES IT IS! Were died James Potter because I don't know were in Dark Times and I bet were died because HE found us some how! And if my baby is left with Petunia……I so sorry Harry I no the hatefulness of living with her kind_

_Lily its ok he can stick it out he is my kid and a great one at that I know and you have the greatest mother Harry and I'm not horrible and however I died I hope I died with Voldemort going down with me!_

_Yes I hope we did make so difference… Harry you're a very handsome boy you have a wonderful father_

_We're very proud of you son I hope you have a great life and someone to spend it with_

_Yes we are proud very proud to have you as our son Harry I hope you have a wonderful family and your years with out us are good and healthy_

_Well son your mother and I have to go you're…er…younger self has woke up haha Goodbye son I now you're a great Quidditch player and everything more I love ya mate _

_Just like his father, Harry darling we love you so much and always will no madder what live happily son and know these- Love will change and save your life in more ways than one, never ignore it, to see it is to look at what you can't God bye Son_

_We love you very much _

_Lily & James Potter_

_Mom & Dad_

Harry and Ron just stared blank at each other than suddenly he's mother spoke again "O darling give these other letter to Dumbledore, AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF OPENING IT HARRY JAMES POTTER! Bye love" and the letter folded itself into the envelope and the letter to Dumbledore fell into Harry's outstretching hands.

"Blamey Harry she is even scarier than mom when she's mad, but that was bloody fun what your dad said about Snape Ha! Snivellus image calling him that you have dentations tell you're out of school! Your parents sound great Harry to bad there gone" said Ron

" ya…" was all Harry could choke out " you alright mate?" ask Ron worried Harry didn't know what to say he wasn't shore. He could feel a burning sensation in the corner of his eyes. "I'm going up to the dormitory alone ok Ron" he finally said "ok well you be at supper? Are we going to tell Hermione?" "Yes I'll be down and I don't know just not yet" "ok Harry" and Harry headed up the stairs to the dormitories.

No one was in the room Harry head straight for his trunk and pulled out the old photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year. He stared at the photo of his parents; they had really cared and love him. They had been proud of him. His dad was excited of the though of Harry playing Quidditch and his mom had cried at the though of him even being with the Dursley's. His dad would have been glad he died honorably and well know for attempting to stop Voldemort. His mother was just like an older Hermione he laughs to him self but she had a gently loving side that she used to save him.

His mother & father sounded just the same way Lupin and Sirius had told him. It was like they never left like they were always there from the beginning, like they never died …

What was Harry going to say to Hermione with out make a totally fool of himself in front of Catherine she already hate him and why does he care so much? Probably because he didn't want her to end up around Malfoy, but he than remember the letter his parents left for Dumbledore. He looked over at it and was scared to touch it in case his mother jinxed it. But what was in it that he wasn't supposed to know of?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oo what is in there? Send me reviews on what you think and any new idea's I'm open to for the next chapters


End file.
